It is known to arrange a xerographic printing machine with a retracting stripper baffle to strip the body of the paper sheet from the fuser roll. This baffle, when cold, can cause differential gloss marks on the print between the solid baffle areas and the areas where the stripper fingers need to penetrate through the baffle. This differential gloss is caused mostly by the heat transfer from the hot image disposed on the paper sheet to the colder baffle surface.
Thus, there is a need for an improved fuser stripper baffle.